uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 17
Dialòg Prononciation fannt'a'''sstiche R'é'guell...pil'o'tt...douille m'o'ldi oueRR...'a'Rmidi...v'i'dann m'a'ti sp'é'ssial 28: d'ou'dess-oche...paRtt...n'é'voss...v'é'Rimm...p'é'Riche ...t'a'lvoss... stR'a'guenn... R'é'gui...t'a'limm...n'o'Rmal...m'e'nnjé...d'a'zé ...avi'é'lé..s'ou'nntadé...v'a'Rté ou mom'e'nntt...si'ou'Ri peRf'è'timm...sinn...fRaille Notes Grammaire Les indéfinis Ordi numare Vocabulaire Noms *'regel, -gle = règle *'''pilòt = pilote *'wer' = guerre *'armid' = armée *'part' = partie *'suntad' = centaine *'risk' = risque *'momènt' = moment Verbes *'sendo '= envoyer *'vido' = devenir *'moro' = mourir *'varto' = attendre *'sino' = signifier *'frajo' = avoir peur Adjectifs *'fantastic '= fantastique *'moldi' = mondial *'mati' = fou *'spesial' = spécial *'pri' = premier *'duj' = second, deuxième *'peric' = dangereux *'regi' = juste, exact *'siuri' = sûr *'parfèt' = parfait *'stragen' = terrifié Adverbes *'prim '= d'abord *'verim' = vraiment *'talim' = tout à fait *'nevos' = jamais *'talvos' = toujours *'perfetim' = parfaitement Exercice Complétez les phrases suivantes à l'aide des indéfinis appropriés (voir tableau plus haut) #Vart, i doʒ dezo to ........... — Ne,......... tu moz dezo mo interès ne ma. #I detev............po ta. #Skuc,............ven. — Verim ? I or ............, id i viz............ #............zav te lu gus ne unaltem. #Ven ............, mi dor se ............opren po ta. #............, un moz dezo te he s'mati, ba vu ve ............bemarko ja. #I av ceken ti bal ..............., ba i av finden ja............ #Dave mo ............, di se tio diari. #I vokev ki ............; I fel ma sa solen. #I doʒ ito ap............; i moz nemaj stajo zi. #Av tu dezen ja a............?.............doʒ zavo. #Tu doʒ vaizo avim ; ..................je s'tio longi. #Dez mo............, i vol ne ta skuco. #I itì............ a kina, wa ni avì denie. #Ce ve............perdavo mo............ i dezì co. Solutions Vocabulaire des exercices *'atensim '= attentivement *'duri ' = durative *'form '= forme *'kel/e ' = quel/s, lequel (choix) *'domiblòk ' = immeuble *'ustrajo ' = extraire *'posni ' = dernier *'stupi ' = stupide *'klajo '= crier *'unvos ' = une fois *'inbreko ' = cambrioler *'probaso ' = proposer *'plago ' = frapper *'futùr ' = futur *'procepo ' = recevoir, accueillir *'imaʒino ' = imaginer *'siurim ' = sûrement *'genidià ' = anniversaire de naissance *'meto '= changer *'romàn '= roman *'perij '= danger *'dod ' = depuis *'longim' = longtemps *'problèm ' = problème *'usklaro ' = expliquer *'vos ' = fois *'minia ' = mine *'regisor ' = metteur en scène *'molvos ' = souvent *'reno ap ' = se sauver *'jakivos '= chaque fois que *'tan ' = fatigué *'pasen ' = passé *'tranoco' = passer la nuit *'nemaj '= ne plus *'dod' = depuis *'ingreso' = élever *'konìl' = lapin *'staʒ' = étage *'kalb' = charbon *'smij' = sourire *'laro' = rire *'pianò'= piano *'revos ' = à nouveau *'inmuvo' = émouvoir *'ruplojo' = regretter *'plago ru' = rendre un coup *'cilo' = se taire *'grup' = groupe *'pericim' = dangereusement *'karʒi' = cordial *'kodavo' = offrir, donner en cadeau *'minòc '= minuit *'siudim ' = d'habitude *'cero ' = soigner *'favòr ' = faveur *'garo' = garder Voki pratìze Imperatìv (revizad) I vol te tu stop voko —Ka dez i to? — Stop voko ! *nu prag a de direktor — ka dez i ? — Pragem... *vu send skrite a de Ruse — ka dez i vo ? — Sende. *tu s'ne mati — ka dez i to ? *nu dez nit a de doktor — ka dez i ? *nu it ru dom — ka dez i ? *tu ven vizo na — ka dez i to ? *vu det wa i dez vo — ka dez i vo ? *tu skuc atensim — ka dez i to ? *nu vark nemaj po la — ka dez i ? *vu mor, kune ! — ka dez i vo ? *tu men nemaj ov ca — ka dez i to ? *vu nem nemaj riske — ka dez i vo ? *nu vart u momènt —ka dez i ? *vu incèp ma —ka dez i vo ? *tu fraj ne de perij —ka dez i vo ? Solutions Ordi numare id genitìv (revizad) *Di s'u regel in du parte. —Kele parte ? — Lu s'de pri part de regli id de duj part de regli *Di s' u problèm in tri parte. — Kele parte ? *Ce dom in di domiblòk be de kweri staʒ. — Ko dom ce ? *Natalia maʒì tri vose. Robèrt se num ci maʒ. —Ke s' Robèrt ? *Mi frame av pin kide. Mark se li posni kid. —Ke s' Mark ? *Li dotas av bel smije wen i gus mol. —Ka gus i ? *Da regisor av maken mole filme ba i prigusì de kweri. —Ka prigusì i ? *De sestas Brontë skrivì mole romàne, ba i av solem lisen de trij. —Ka av i lisen ? Solutions Duri form (SO...AN) + DOD... DOD LONGIM *He skuc de dictor **— He se skuc'an' de dictor dod un hor, dod despìn minute, dod longim, dod mole jare *He vok ki de doktor *Ce vat de tren *Lu paj po li has *Lu ingrès konite *Ce usklàr de problem a de kide *Lu ustraj kalb od di minia *Nu sed pro de foj *Li dota av moren ; lu vid mati. *Nu nem de kotca po Parìs *He sant di stupi sant *Lu piv vin id lar id klaj *Ce sop *He fel sia pej *He jeg pianò *Lu plant kokain *De vaiz dur Solutions Temi adverbe MOLVOS TALVOS NEVOS EKVOS UNVOS REVOS ENIVOS JAKIVOS *It tu molvos a kina ? —Ne, i it ne molvos a kina, solem wan i gus de film. *Av tu molvos maʒen ? *It tu molvos a de doktor ? *Av tu molvos renen ap wan tu av frajen ? *Av tu molvos inbreken hase ? *Av tu molvos inmuven ti skolore ? *It tu molvos leʒo niz wan tu se tan ? *It tu molvos pasìto ? *Plag tu ru molvos wan un plag ta ? *Probàs tu molvos ito us a ti maʒa ? *Ruplòj tu molvos ti pasen ? *Tranòc tu molvos in hotele ? *Procèp tu molvos frame ? *Perlàs tu molvos ti zoce ? *Sil tu molvos wan tu s'in u grup ? *Imaʒin tu molvos ti futùr ? *It tu molvos a led pos minòc ? Solutions Uze de slogan adverbe in fraze TALIM VERIM SOLEM SIURIM PRIM PERFETIM DUJIM SPESIALIM PERICIM NORMALIM SIUDIM Kopolne de slogan fraze ki personi pronome o posedi adjetive (i, tu, he...ma, ta, ha...mo, to, ho...mi, ti, hi...) *I av dezen .... studo maj bun de lesiòn. *It a de dama id apèr .... mi maj karʒi salute. *Domòr se de genidià Maksimi ; i kre te i ve kodavo .... u bib. *Telefòn a ti frame id dez .... te i moz ne ito us di vespen. *Mi fram se simpatic id i gus .... bun. *Lucia av falen id i av ceren .... vun. *Da dama av deten .... u gren favòr, id i se .... mol daski. *I kogonì ti tiot id dezì .... wa i menì. *Mojse i v' nemaj vizo la, par .... av meten adrès. *Dez .... nit, par ce moz ne garo u sekrèt. *Det .... u prijad ; wan tu viz .... dav .... mi salute. Solutions Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi